


Concerto

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish performs in his school's talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto

Movement on stage caught John’s attention as Hamish, looking so much like his Father, walked to the microphone. “My name is Hamish Watson-Holmes and I am seven years-old. This is for my Dad.” 

The screen behind him flickered to life showing Hamish sitting at a piano, while on stage Hamish pulled a clarinet from behind his back and began to accompany himself.

John sat transfixed, Sherlock gripping his hand tightly in support. _When had Hamish learned the clarinet?_

After the show Hamish came bounding towards them excitedly. “Were you surprised?” he laughed, engulfing John in a hug. “Happy Birthday, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm not sure if I like this one or not but in my head it makes me happy. This video on YouTube is what Hamish is performing - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_5sOYLzDUw


End file.
